dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hu Child (4e Race)
Hu Childs One born of the Deity Gods Hu and Fi. Formed without birth, in an adult body. Spirit and knowledge are recieved at their creation from their divine parents. Their material body is fashioned after the universal design of humans. They are cousins to the Human Race. Playing a Hu Child has a unique style to it. Since you are created as an adult and endowed with knowledge you do not require a genealogy. Meaning you do not have a family and your back-story can be pretty darn short. A Hu Child's endowment of knowledge allows you to play them with less cultural-discrepancies. Meaning your character can think differently, act differently, learn differently, and speak differently according to cultural norms. You always have an excuse to be different. Play an Hu Child if you want... * A divinely created hero * To be quick and agile * A defender of peace and respecter of war. * To be a member of a unique race that favors the Martial classes. Physical Qualities Males and Females are constructed at their creation as adults and are physically similar to the Human Race in almost every way. They are created with all the functions of the Human race except that their reproductive organs are dorment. These functions are permanently suppressed while in their current stage of existance. No two Hu Childs are born twins. However, all the males are very similar in appearance and likewise, so are the females. Both the male and females possess no body hair except for what grows on their head. Males can grow beards while both male's and female's have light freckles on their face and back. Every Hu Child is said to be formed in the likeness of their parents, either Hu (male) or Fi (female). A Hu Child is formed at the age of 20 years old. They can reach middle age at about 60 years old and have a maximum lifespan of about 130 years spent on the Material Plane. Playing an Hu Child Each Hu Child is filled with all the emotions of the Human Race at the time of their creation. They desire knowledge, power, freedom, and happiness. Each is a unique individual with chosen talents and a unique personality. They cannot reproduce and have no reproductive desires or lusts. They are cousins to the Human Race and often invite themselves into Human Society. They remain detached in many ways but generally assimilate into the regional structure of society. They are created however with the knowledge that they are special and worthy individuals of any task, caste, or position. You also share no common racial ancestors. Meaning you have no history either. Meaning no racial enemies or racial friends, right? But you look Human? So others will perceive you as Human. So watch your back and study up on the Human race's history. You also have dormant reproductive abilities and no sex drive. Meaning no drama or dating problems. It can make life so much simpler. Of course, this means no Dynasties for you. Well, you could always adopt, right? Also, this can make any arranged marriages kinda awkward. Oh, and if anybody asks how old you are? Remember to always add 20 to that number. Saying "Oh, I'm 6 years old", can make people wonder about your mental health. Hu Child Characteristics: Leader, Athlete, Divine, Adaptive, Social, and Goal Oriented. Male Names: As Human. Female Names: As Human. Hu Child Personalities A Hu Child is more likely to suffer from pride than from cowardice or regret. They desire to succeed in every task they undertake and often risk a great deal in doing so. This can lead to amazing financial achievements and disappointing social experiments. That being said, they all possess a very mild temperament and are slow to wrath and quick to laughter. Every Hu Child enjoys a physically active lifestyle with good friends and company. Their many professions are diverse even with such a tiny population and they consider themselves family when amongst themselves. Becoming an adventurer or explorer seems second nature to them and provides days worth of stories to tell and share. Hu Child Religion Their divine parents Hu and Fi endow them with special knowledge and understanding at birth. They innately know of their parents good alignment and of the desire all parents have to see their children grow and act accordingly. However every Hu Child is an individual and will make that decision for themselves. Their parents, Hu and Fi, are considered the Hu Child's immediate Deities according to the opinion of the other Gods. Of course, this does not imply that the other Gods think less of them. It simply means they feel no immediate kinship or responsibility for these mortal creatures. Every Hu Child is encouraged by their divine parents to make friends and worship any God of the good alignment. While it is uncommon for a Hu Child to carry symbols of their faith or their divine parentage, it is not uncommon to find them speaking casually to the sky. As it is a common form of prayer among the Hu Children to simply begin speaking toward heaven when they desire an audience with their parents. ---- Category:Add New Category:4e